The research goals for the coming year include: 1. Definition of synthesis sites of coagulation factors XI, XII, prekallikrein, HMW kininogen and plasminogen. 2. Identification of post translational steps in their biosynthesis (e.g. glycosylation, proteolysis). 3. Characterization of cell free mRNA translation products.